


Jason & Katie's Daily Life

by dontmindmepls



Series: Jason & Katie [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, excessive cum, hyper balls, hyper boobs, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmindmepls/pseuds/dontmindmepls
Summary: A window into the couple's life, and a quick night out.
Relationships: Jason & Katie
Series: Jason & Katie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092491
Kudos: 5





	Jason & Katie's Daily Life

Jason and Katie were sitting together watching a movie like they enjoyed doing on Thursdays. Ordering a pizza and chilling out with some blockbuster on Netflix was one of the couple’s favourite parts of the week, as it gave them some sense of what it was like to be a normal couple. Even then, they’re attempt at being normal was pretty far from it. 

Jason was sitting on the sofa, relaxing with his balls resting on the edge of the seat between his legs, while Katie was next to him on her own chair. As bizarre as it seemed to Jason, she seemed to enjoy using the XXL condoms that he often filled during the course of a normal day as a sort of bean bag chair. She told him it felt sexy to use his condoms in that way, which initially surprised him, but he soon learned to live with it. That’s how she was sitting now, facing the TV just in front of and to the right of Jason, where she had his cock slumped over her shoulder in just the right place so she could gently suck it and drink as much of Jason's pre-cum as she wanted. To the average onlooker it would look obscene, a man sitting so casually while his bimbo girlfriend sucked his giant dick, overflowing with pre-cum. To Jason and Katie, it was a normal movie night.

~

It had been two months since Bethany had set Jason and Katie up on their first date, and they hit it off amazingly. The morning they woke up after their first date, after sleeping together on Katie's cum filled midsection, Katie wasted no time before sucking and fucking Jason until they were both just too exhausted. At this point, Katie was about the same size as the sofa and the bed they had been fucking on, and while she enjoyed the feeling of being overwhelmed and weighed down by a man’s enormous virility, she did realise she would need to be able to walk at some point.

After some experimentation from the two on how exactly to fix her problem, they found that if she drank milk, the cum would start being absorbed into her elastic body, freeing up her movement in a few minutes, and leaving her as slender and beautiful as she was before guzzling all that cum in a couple of hours. They both had no clue as to how milk did what it did, but they didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth, and instead just bought a lot more of it.

Now, after a couple of months of getting to know one another, they had found their groove as a couple. Due to both of their enhanced libidos, that groove consisted mainly of fucking. Jason figured that there would be a lot of sex, mainly out of necessity for him and his insatiable balls, but he was amazed at just how horny Katie could get. He wasn’t complaining though, the sex was amazing, if you could even really call it sex. More often than not it looked like Katie was playing with a comically oversized sex toy, but it was very much human, a fact which still astonished her.

Where Jason was amazed at Katie’s lust for his cock, Katie was amazed at how much she loved Jason and his appendage. Before now she had always loved sex, but found herself to be lacking a connection with her partner (or partners if she was having a good night), but with Jason her love of both him and the sex they had exceeded everything she had felt before She loved it. 

In fact, she loved it so much, she wanted to try one of her fantasies with Jason, and she figured that with his ‘condition’, he would be very receptive. After about a month of their dating, she introduced Jason to the concept of ‘Free Use’, and asked to set some ground rules:

  1. They could use each other for sex whenever they wanted.
  2. They would both agree now to consent to sex at any time, but could rescind the consent when they didn’t want to.
  3. These rules would apply everywhere, not just at home.



Jason wasn’t too sure about the last rule she made, but the thought of railing her in a public space intrigued him. Jason agreed to the rules, and before he could even say another word, Katie pounced on his cock.

Since then, their daily routine had been a dream for both of them. Jason continued his work for over the phone tech support, but when Katie was home she asked him to forgo his usual condoms and let her be his condom instead. They would spend hours together with Jason sat at his desk working, while Katie relaxed on the floor, drinking more than her fill of his voluminous pre-cum that flowed out of his cock throughout the day. They both loved every minute of it; Jason having someone that both loved him with his monstrous cock and balls and could help him with his urges, and Katie loved indulging in her cockslut fantasies with the largest slab of man-meat she had ever seen. It was heaven for them both.

~

The movie the couple was watching was alright, but not exactly gripping. Jason was starting to drift off, and Katie had lost interest entirely, instead choosing to sloppily make out with Jasons cockhead. She pulled her lips off his dick, getting pre-cum all over herself in the process, and looked around for something to make tonight a little more interesting. Her eyes danced over the living room and landed on the door to the bedroom where she had hung up a new dress she’d bought earlier in the day. It was a tight, form fitting pink dress, that came down to just under her delicious ass and presented plenty of her cleavage. “ _ To be fair, I could wear a nun’s habit and still show cleavage, _ ” she thought, giggling to herself. Filing the nun roleplay idea away in her head for another night, she stood up and checked the time. 9:16PM. She put two and two together and decided that she wanted to debut her new dress tonight.

Katie moved over to Jason and slowly leaned in close , before slapping him in the nuts, jolting him awake. His eyes snapped open, and he shot a look over at Katie as she laughed at her little prank. “Hey, I was having a good dream,” he complained, rubbing the tender spot where she hit him. “I could tell,” she replied gesturing to the puddle of pre-cum that was pooling around his cock, left free to spill on the floor as his condom had decided to stand up and slap his balls. “I’ve decided we’re going out for a drink, so clean up and grab some nice clothes,” Katie declared as she walked into the bedroom to get dressed, leaving Jason to clear up his mess. “Thanks for asking me,” he muttered, grabbing a scoop and a condom to tidy up.

Shortly before Jason finished clearing up his pre-cum mess, Katie emerged from the bedroom in her new dress. The pink number fit her perfectly, and she had added some of her jewelry to it. Along with her beautiful earrings and a simple necklace, she had a silver chain ‘belt’ around her hips with letters hanging from it across her crotch spelling ‘B I M B O’. “Subtle,” Jason noted as he looked down at her ornament. “As always,” she replied, blowing him a kiss, “Now get ready, I’ve got a gift for you for tonight.” She revealed a box she was hiding behind her back and handed it to Jason. “I wanted to surprise you for your birthday, but it arrived early and I couldn’t wait,” she said as he unwrapped the box and opened it to reveal the contents inside.

The content in question was a large metal ring and Jason couldn’t quite figure out what it was, though he could make a good guess. “Is it a cockring?” he asked, looking down at the two he had on already. “Sort of, it’s a bit more heavy duty,” Katie told him, “it’s for your balls.” “My balls?” Jason sounded confused, wondering how it would work. “It clamps around where your balls meet your dick, and it should stop the pre-cum. I figured it would be better than that harness you wear.” Katie was beaming as she explained her gift, and was clearly eager to see Jason try it. He reached down and moved his cock out of the way to clamp the metal ring in place, and sure enough the pre-cum flow stopped. Unfortunately the discomfort in his balls that his Harness caused was present too, but he was relieved to not have the pressure on his cock.

“Now get dressed Jason, we’re going out!”

~

The bar Katie had chosen was a particularly swanky one in downtown, with a smoky atmosphere, jazz music playing, and booths for the patrons to sit at. The two walked up to the bouncer to be let in, and as he checked their IDs he gave then a very confused look. To him, he saw a man with a watermelon shoved down his pants walk up to the bar with some blonde bimbo, with what must have been the world’s biggest tits. While there were many questions he could have asked, he figured it’d be best to just let them in without further questions.

They sat in a booth towards the back of the bar, away from prying eyes, and ordered their drinks. Jason just went for a beer while Katie settled on a White Russian with extra milk. She ignored the puzzled look the waitress gave her for her unusual order, and settled her eyes on Jason, their gazes meeting. “How’s your new Harness replacement feeling?” Katie asked him, stroking his leg with hers. “Just as uncomfortable as before, but I appreciate the extra relief on my penis.” He looked down at his crotch and patted his sore balls tenderly, with them being essentially clamped shut by his new present. “Not that I’m not enjoying this night out or anything, but is there a reason you wanted to come out tonight? I was pretty chilled back on the sofa.”

Katie smirked, taking a sip of her drink as she did. “Well, these last two months have been great, and I wanted to try some new things. I was thinking about our ‘set of rules’,” she said, leaning forward over the table to present as much cleavage as she could to Jason. He tried to look into her eyes as he responded, but his eyes were too strongly brought into her hypnotising cleavage. “What did you have in mind? I’ve been enjoying what we’ve done so far,” Jason said, feeling a stirring feeling in his balls as he remembered the nights of passion the two had spent together (plus the many days of passion as well).

Katie reached over the table and took Jason's hands into her own, as she responded. “Maybe it’s better if I show you. They always say, ‘show don’t tell’.” She kept her eyes locked with Jason’s as she maneuvered her legs up to Jason’s large bulge, prodding his balls with her toes. Jason’s eyes widened as he looked down, before looking at Katie with surprise painted over his face. “You wanna do this here? Now? It’s kinda public, don’t you think?” Katie simply smiled and bit her bottom lip seductively, nodding her head in agreement. They both knew this was very public, and Katie really wanted to see how far Jason would go with Rule 3. 

Despite his initial shock, Jason did have to admit he was intrigued with where this would go. “ _ This is why she gave me that new cockring tonight, wasn’t it? _ ” he thought to himself, as he relaxed and drank his beer. However, he was surprised at what happened next. Katie slipped her heels off, and managed to unzip his pants and pull them down a bit, before pulling out his cock from it’s cloth confines. He was left with his pants still on both of his legs, with his balls still (just about) contained in the crotch, while his cock was out in the open, the tip touching the floor of the bar. Jason glanced over to the rest of the bar in a moment of shock, but everyone was fairly far from them and were too engrossed in their own evenings to notice.

Katie pulled his cock up closer to her, before reaching down under the table and pushing his softball sized cockhead into her pussy. Jason almost broke the glass he was holding as his body jolted, unable to explode the torrent of cum it wanted to unleash because of his balls’ new clamp. He began to relax, relishing the feelings he was receiving in a new environment. Jason never normally went out of his house because of his giant cock, but now it was making his journey out feel so good. He looked over to Katie as she looked just as gripped by her feelings of pleasure, her face contorted into a look of desperation and desire. Her hands slowly roamed over her enormous tits, tweaking her large nipples, as he clenched her kegels to try and massage Jason’s cockhead.

“How does it feel to know you can use me anywhere?” she asked Jason, her eyes fluttering. “I’m just your portable little cockwhore. A sexy dump for all your cum.” Katie knew how much Jason loved her dirty talk, and it made her feel more connected to her slutty size-queen fantasies she indulged in with him. She could see even with the little encouragement she’d given Jason he was already close. Although with Jason, he was always close to cumming.

In a way, she sometimes felt sorry for Jason and his situation. She loved sex, but for him it was practically a medical necessity, not even letting up in his sleep. She recalled the nights they had spent sleeping together when he wasn’t sleeping with his cock inside her, and she would often still be woken up in the night by just the gurgling noise of his balls cumming incessantly. She blushed at the thought of hope one night the condom he was wearing had slipped off, and she awoke to a spewing hose of cum under the sheets, coating her liberally in his nut sludge. She remembered how much it turned her on.

Jason grabbed the edges of the table as he came. He felt a massive pressure pushing against his new ball-clamp, and his dick throbbed as it tried to cum, but nothing came. His balls began to balloon out, filling his pants more and more, adding more pressure to his already sore testicles. Katie’s eyes widened and she smiled, looking deeply into Jason’s eyes. “I love you,” she said breathlessly, reaching down to massage what she could reach of his dick. “I love you too,” he replied, leaning forward to kiss her. The two pressed their lips together in a deeply passionate embrace. When they parted for breath, Jason realised how full his balls felt and became concerned as to how they would leave. There was no way his cock would fit in his pants now. “You’ll have to carry me,” Katie said, sliding out of the booth while keeping Jason’s cock inside her.

He stood up next to her and she pulled herself into him, impaling him deeping into her pussy. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and put her arms around his neck, practically smothering him in her gigantic titties. He held her by her ass, grabbing more than two handfuls as he made his way to the door, drawing many confused looks from the other patrons on the way. “Let’s get you home and relieve some of that pressure,” Katie said with a smirk, giving Jason a peck on the forehead.

The pair disappeared off towards their flat, ready for another night of mindblowing sex.


End file.
